shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle on wonder island. The four legged pirates.
Nikiri: Pan, (b) 12,000,000. Honeydew (b) 6,000,000. Mimikko (b) 7,000,000. Benji: Nikiri, those bounties haven't come out yet. They didn't know about that. Pan: These new bounties are awful. Honeydew: Captain, I think you mean great. Mimikko: Those bounties haven't come out yet. Nikiri: Do it. * Benji took out his pistols and aimed at Mimikko* Benji: Plumber shot!* he held the trigger still and shot it later than usual the bullet came out with a blob of boiling oil and tar it hit Mimikko and it got all over him.* Benji: Arson finisher. * he fired a ice bullet at Mimikko thus lighting him.* Mimikko: Aaa!!* jumps into the nearby beach* Nikiri: I've got him.* runs after him to fight.* Benji: Wait you don't know what your doing. Nikiri: Just do the same to them, they can't swim. Benji: whatever. Tailor shot. * it shot a bunch of thread at honeydew* Benji: Restraint finisher. * a static bullet hits the copper thread and numbs honeydew. She turns into. A bee to dodge the net.* Pan: Centaur. * turns into a centaur* Charge. * draws a sword and runs*. Benji: S*** **** Nikiri is knee deep in ocean water down the coast to the East. Mimikko is out further, using Uchimizu in rapid fire.**** Mimikko: Rapid splash! Nikiri: Silence arrow. * she used the mini bow with a bunch of needles. Many hit Mimikko but they couldn't be seen in midair, due to their minute size.* Mimikko: Gaahh that hurts. Nikiri: The bounties haven't come out yet. Mimikko: The bounties. Have not come out yet. Nikiri: You know you can join me. I think you will. Mimikko: I think I will. Nikiri: Stop mocking me. * uses knives* Wishing stone! * she ran at Mmikko not even being slowed by the water and currents. When she reached him she aligned the left knife with his chest and went to press in. Mimikko involuntarily dodged the stab but Nikiri's plan was to slash his blind spot to his left. She jumped into the air and cut down almost through his arm, eliminating his ability to swim away quickly. He panicked and dashed for the shore to get help. Nikiri chased along. ****Back to the coast.**** Benji: That'll do em. Nikiri: How did you beat them so quickly. That would be impossible. Benji: I didn't, they ran off after I told them about my plot with Mimikko. Nikiri: What plot? Benji: The one I made up a few minutes ago. Nikiri: Now they will be mad. Benji: They already hate us with a passion. Nikiri: I was talking about our commanding officers. Vice admiral Grim is going to kill me. Benji: Why? Nikiri: I don't know this just doesn't feel right and he creeps the h*** out of me. Those are the credentials for murder, right? Benji: Calm down. Mimikko: Calm down* he sounds just like Benji* Nikiri:And how do you suppose I legalize him soon enough when his bounty comes out tomorrow. Mimikko: I already have a bounty. Benji: I think I liked hearing my voice more. Nikiri: Come on, I can legalize him on the base here. Mimikko: Wait, no! Category:Story